Warmth Family
by V3Yagami
Summary: Ketika Mirai Trunks berkunjung ke masa lalu dan bertemu dengan dirinya yang sudah remaja, serta kehadiran Bra yang membuatnya merasakan 'inikah rasanya mempunyai seorang adik perempuan' just a little one shots fanfict from me, Happy reading. :)


**.**

**.**

**Warmth Family**

**Disclaimer : Dragon Ball belong to Akira Toriyama**

**Genre : Family**

**.**

**.**

Bangsa saiya…

Bangsa yang mempunyai harga diri yang sangat tinggi. Apalagi untuk seseorang yang mempunyai keturunan dari kerajaan saiya. Seorang pangeran yang pemalas dan manja, sangat jauh dari _image_ seorang pangeran saiya, kini sedang menatap sosok laki-laki yang sangat menyerupai dirinya. Hanya berbeda ukuran tubuh dan rambutnya yang panjang melebihi leher.

Orang itu…

"Oh, Trunks … sudah datang," sapa sosok wanita yang keluar dari rumah berukuran besar dan bertuliskan _Capsule Corporation_.

"Ibu," ucap kedua laki-laki tersebut.

Ibu?

Apa pemuda itu tidak salah dengar? Laki-laki bertubuh gagah dengan raut wajah yang bisa dibilang sangat mirip dengannya juga memanggil wanita cantik itu ibu?

"Nah, Trunks cepat kau masuk dan mandi," ucap wanita yang dikenal dengan nama Bulma pada pemuda berambut ungu yang dari tadi masih membatu saat melihat sosok dirinya yang lain, belum melakukan perintah sang ibu, Bulma melanjutkan, "Trunks, ayo masuk. Perjalananmu pasti lelah."

Tunggu…

Ada yang pemuda itu tidak mengerti, bagaimana bisa ada dua nama Trunks … bukan, bukan hanya nama yang sama, tapi sosok, rambut, dan suara mereka pun hampir sama ketika laki-laki itu menjawab, "Iya, terima kasih."

Saat Bulma menuntun sosok Trunks yang dewasa masuk ke dalam, pemuda itu berteriak.

"Tu-Tunggu ibu! Kenapa bisa ada aku? Maksudku … aku ada dua?! Siapa dia?! Jangan bilang aku sebenarnya adalah anaknya?!"

"Bukan, dia adalah Trunks dari masa depan. Ini dirimu juga namun berasal dari masa depan. Tenang saja, kau dan dirinya jauh berbeda kok," jawab sang ibu dengan senyumnya yang seolah menyindir anak sulungnya itu.

Mereka memasuki ruang tamu dan Bulma menyediakan teh hangat untuk anaknya yang datang dari masa depan itu.

"Kami baru menerima surat darimu, dan ini pesananmu dari ibu," ucap Trunks dewasa yang menyerahkan sebuah radar.

"Wah, terima kasih. Kami sangat tertolong, radarku rusak karena dimainkan oleh Bura dan aku tidak ada waktu untuk membuatnya lagi," ucap Bulma sambil memperhatikan setiap detail radar itu. Radar yang ia terima terlihat lebih canggih dan keren, "Diriku di masa depan keren juga."

"Ehm … ibu …"

"Iya aku tahu, kau ingin melihat Bra kan? Tunggu sebentar dia sedang … " Bulma memberi jeda pada kalimatnya saat dia baru sadar kenapa Trunks yang pamit untuk berlatih di hutan bersama Bura kini pulang sendirian, "TRUUUUUNKS!" Dan menjeritlah Bulma dengan keras.

Dengan langkah yang cepat, Bulma berlari menghampiri Trunks yang kini sedang menikmati air hangat yang mengaliri tubuhnya.

_**DUK **_

_**DUK**_

_**DUK**_

"Buka pintunyaaa!" panggil Bulma dari luar sambil menggedor pintu kamar mandi.

"Apa bu? Ada apa?" tanya Trunks yang segera membuka pintu dengan handuk yang melingkar di pinggulnya.

"Bra! Mana Bra?!"

…

…

…

Mengerti dari ekspresi yang Trunks tunjukan saat ini, Bulma berucap, "Kau akan dibunuh ayahmu kalau dia sampai tahu hal ini."

"I-Ini bukan salahku! Aku tidak menyuruhnya ikut latihan denganku, dia sendiri yang ingin ikut, dan saat aku berlatih dia pergi menghilang entah kemana. Wajar kan kalau aku lupa."

"ITU TIDAK WAJAR!" bentak Bulma, "AAHHHH! Harus kemana aku mencari anak ituuuuu! Aku bisa dibunuh oleh Vegeta!"

"Ibu tenaaaang, jangan panic, aku akan bertanggung jawab, aku akan mencarinya," ujar Trunks yang bergegas memakai pakaiannya.

"Aku bantu," ucap Trunks dewasa.

"Tolong yah, sebisa mungkin temui dia sebelum matahari terbenam, jangan sampai setelah vegeta keluar dari ruang gravitasinya," pinta Bulma.

"Baik," jawab Trunks dewasa.

Pada akhirnya, Bulma membiarkan kedua Trunks itu mencari adik semata wayangnya berdua. Dan tanpa Bulma sadari, hal itu mungkin akan mengubah sesuatu yang ada di dalam diri Trunks masa kini.

.

.

"BRAAAAAA!"

Trunks terus menerus meneriaki nama adiknya, beda dengan Trunks dewasa yang dari tadi hanya diam dan melihat ke kanan dan ke kirinya. Sesekali Trunks melirik Trunks dewasa itu, dia melihat sosok itu dan dia mengakuinya … bahwa sosok dirinya di masa depan itu sangat berbeda. Ototnya lebih berbentuk, ekspresinya lebih tenang dan perilakunya lebih pendiam dibandingkan dirinya.

Kenapa bisa begitu?

"Hei, aku mau tanya sesuatu," panggil Trunks pada Trunks dewasa, "Apa di masa depan … maksudku, apa kau sangat kuat?"

Trunks dewasa mengerjapkan matanya, masih mengumpulkan arti dari pertanyaan yang Trunks lontarkan kepadanya, "Ya, di masa depan akulah yang paling kuat," jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Jelas saja dia yang paling kuat.

Karena selain Trunks dewasa, yang lain sudah terbunuh oleh Cell. Kesengsaraan membuatnya terpacu untuk menjadi kuat. Beda dengan Trunks masa kini yang terkesan manja, Trunks dewasa lebih merasakan penderitaan ketika Cell muncul di masa-nya.

"Kuat? Melebihi ayah? Melebihi paman Goku?"

"Ehm, ya~ bisa dibilang begitu."

"Hoaaaaa," Trunks melongo seolah tidak percaya, dirinya di masa depan bisa sekuat itu, namun Trunks tidak mengetahui kebenarannya, bahwa seluruh teman-temannya telah tiada di masa depan.

"HUAAAA! KAKAAAAAAK! HUAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Bra?" Trunks mendengar jeritan suara tangis Bra yang kencang dan makin lama makin mengencang.

"BRAAA! KAU DIMANAA?! JAWAB A–"

_**BHWUUUUZZZZ**_

Tiba-tiba Trunks dewasa terbang menuju arah suara tangisan itu, membuat Trunks makin membatu melihat reaksinya yang sangat cekatan. Bagaimana Trunks dewasa bisa tahu letak Bra? Bra hanya terdengar suara tangisnya.

Ah!

Pancaran tenaga, Trunks melupakan hal itu. Karena minimnya latihan yang ia lakukan, kekuatan Trunks makin lama makin melemah. Sama seperti Goten yang kerjanya pacaran dengan pacarnya, Felice.

Trunks dewasa menghampiri sosok Bra yang kini terjebak di sarang burung raksasa. Gadis kecil itu menangis seolah mencari pertolongan yang tak kunjung datang. Trunks dewasa merendahkan posisinya dan merangkul tubuh kecil Bra yang masih menangis.

"Tenang, aku akan melindungimu," ucap Trunks dewasa pada Bra.

"Ng? kakak? Sejak kapan rambut kakak panjang?" tanya Bra dengan air mata yang masih menetes.

Trunks dewasa tidak menjawab, kini dirinya menahan bahagia … ya, betapa bahagianya dia ada seorang gadis cantik yang menyebutnya 'kakak'.

Trunks dewasa mendarat di tempat Trunks yang masih berdiri tadi.

"HAA?! Kakak ada dua?!" ucap Bra yang bingung.

"Kita jelaskan nanti saja, ayo pulang sebelum ayah selesai latihan," ajak Trunks, "Bra, nanti jangan cerita pada ayah kau terpisah dariku ya."

"Okeeeee."

.

.

Makan malam bersama keluarga Briefs adalah merupakan suatu kenangan yang sangat berharga bagi Trunks dewasa. Berbagai macam canda, tawa dan ejekan tercipta di sana. Ekspresi sang ibu yang terpancar sangat bahagia, namun bukan berarti Bulma di masa depan tidak bahagia dengan hanya memiliki Trunks dewasa. Hanya saja, pancaran bahagia ini terasa berbeda. Dan Trunks dewasa sangat bersyukur bisa mengubah masa lalu hingga … dirinya di masa sekarang ini bisa mempunyai seorang adik.

Dan saat ini, mereka sedang mendengarkan putri bungsu keluarga Briefs bercerita tentang kejadian tadi siang. Membuta Trunks diam membatu sambil dilirik tajam oleh Vegeta.

"Lalu, lalu … kakak ini menolongku dengan sangat keren! Bra suka sekali dngan rambutnya yang panjang. Saat Bra dipeluk olehnya, Bra merasa kakak ini sangat menyayangi Bra," ujar sang gadis kecil yang berumur lima tahun.

"Hm, jadi kau ditinggal kakakmu pulang?" tanya Vegeta sambil menyantap makan malamnya.

"Bukan itu inti ceritanya! Kenapa ayah tidak mengerti maksud Bra sih!" sewot Bra.

"Iya Bra sayang, ayahmu mengerti maksudmu. Hanya saja ayahmu ingin meyakinkan apakah benar kakakmu meninggalkanmu pulang," ucap Bulma mengoreksi.

"Latihan jarang, seamkin lemah, menjaga adik saja tidak becus," sindir Vegeta membuat Trunks terdiam dan menunduk, "Trunks, di masa depan apa kau masih sering berlatih?"

"Iya, kebetulan ibu baru saja selesai membuat ruang gravitasi yang sama seperti ayah punya sekarang."

"Kalau begitu bagus, besok temani aku latihan."

"Baik."

Tunggu.

Pembicaraan ini membuat Trunks sedikit sensitive. Vegeta tidak pernah meminta ditemani sebelumnya oleh siapapun untuk latihan, tapi kenapa dia–ayahnya meminta Trunks dewasa ini untuk latihan bersamanya? Apakah karena Trunks dewasa lebih kuat darinya? Apakah Karena Trunks sangat lemah makanya Vegeta tidak melirik Trunks.

"Ayah tidak pernah memintaku ditemani untuk latihan," ucap Trunks tiba-tiba.

"Itu karena kau lemah, menemaniku latihan bisa-bisa kau mati kubunuh tanpa sengaja," jawab Vegeta ketus.

"Vegeta!" tegur Bulma, "Bukan itu maksud ayahmu Trunks, maksud ayahmu itu–"

"Aku mengerti." Potong Trunks tanpa menoleh pada sang ibu.

"Kau belajarlah dari Trunks dewasa. Dulu saat dia seumuran denganmu, dia bisa mengalahkan musuh dengan sekali tebas, apalagi musuh itu musuh terkuat di alam semesta saat itu," ujar Vegeta, "Trunks dewasa lebih mempunyai kualitas bertarung dibanding dirimu."

Merasa tidak enak dibandingkan seperti itu, Trunks dewasa hanya diam dan sesekali melirik ke arah Trunks yang masih melanjutkan makannya. Bulma yang sudah merasa susasan tidak enak memotong topic yang Vegeta ciptakan itu.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kau menginap beberapa hari di sini. Kita bisa kunjungi Goku dan yang lainnya bersama-sama," tawar Bulma.

"Yeaayy! Bra ingin tidur bareng dengannya!"

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa. Lusa aku harus sudah kembali, aku khawatir dengan ibu yang sendirian di sana," tolak trunks dewasa.

"Lihat, beda sekali denganmu Trunks, kau bisa pergi berminggu-minggu tanpa memikirkan kondisi ibu dan adikmu," ujar Vegeta.

"Lalu apa gunanya ayah di sini? Memangnya aku pengawal mereka?!" jawab Trunks dengan lantang, "Lagi pula ada apa denganmu! Sok perhatian, memangnya di masa-mu ibu hanya seorang diri? Memangnya kemana ayah dan Bra yang seharusnya sudah besar, jangan berlebihan!"

"Trunks, sayang," panggil Bulma dengan lembut, "di masa depan sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi, di masa depan hanya ada Trunks dewasa dan diriku. Mereka semua termasuk ayahmu sudah terbunuh oleh Cell. Tidak bisa dihidupkan dengan Dragon Ball Karena aku maupun Trunks dewasa tidak bisa mengucapkan mantera barunya."

_**DEG.**_

"Ter-terbunuh?"

"Makanya Trunks dewasa mati-matian latihan untuk melindungi Bulma di masa depan. Karena hanya dia yang Trunks miliki sekarang," lanjut Bulma.

Mendengar jawaban Bulma membuat Trunks malu sudah membentak Trunks dewasa tadi. Dalam suasana diam, waktu pun terlewati begitu saja.

Hari sudah mulai pagi, Bulma yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan pagi melihat Trunks dewasa dan Vegeta berjalan ke arah ruang gravitasi. Melihat anak sulungnya yang lain sedang melamun di jendela sambil menatap iri ke arah ruang gravitasi itu, Bulma menghampirinya.

"Mintalah pada ayahmu pelan-pelan, aku yakin dia pasti mengerti," ucap Bulma.

"Dia tidak pernah memandangku," jawab Trunks.

"Bukannya tidak pernah memandangmu, kau tahu … setiap malam ayahmu sellau bercerita tentang dirimu, dia bilang kemampuanmu sedikit meningkat sekarang dan dia bangga padamu yag sellau latihan diam-diam di hutan. Itu artinya dia memperhatikan dirimu, kan?" ucap Bulma sambil menepuk kepala Trunks.

"Benarkah ayah mengatakan hal itu?"

"Iya, ayahmu adalah tipe orang yang memotivasi seseorang dengan sindiran ketus, sindiran tadi malam untukmu adalah motivasi agar kau bisa jadi lebih kuat. Ingat, kau ini adalah pangeran, buatlah ayahmu bangga akan hal itu."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimatyang membangkitkan semangat Trunks, Bulma meninggalkan anak sulungnya sambil tersenyum.

Waktu kembali berputar dengan cepat, kini malam sebelum keberangkatan Trunks dewasa pulang telah tiba. Sesuai janjinya, mala mini Trunks dewasa akan tidur bersama Bra.

"Kakak, aku suka kakak di sini, kenapa tidak terus tinggal di sini saja?" tanya Bra sambil dipakaikan piyama oleh Trunks dewasa.

"Tidak bisa, aku mempunyai ibu di masa depan," jawab Trunks lembut yang kemudian melepaskan kunciran Bra dan mulai menyisirnya.

"Kalau begitu ajak saja ibu kakak untuk tinggal di sini, ibu kakak itu ibu Bra juga kan?" ucap Bra polos.

Trunks dewasa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya kalau Bulma dari masa depan ikut tinggal di sini. Bagaimana cara Vegeta mengatur 'jadwal'nya? Hal itu membuat Trunks tertawa sendiri.

"Eh? Apakah ada yang lucu?" tanya Bra.

"Ah tidak, tidak … kau lucu sekali, aku jadi tertawa," jawab Trunks sambil mencubit pelan pipi Bra.

"Ehm, kakak di masa depan tidak punya adik? Kata ibu, Bra tidak muncul di masa depan? Bagaimana kalau Bra menjadi adik kakak sungguhan? Jadi kakak harus datang mengunjungi Bra lagi ke sini," ujar Bra ketika ia merasa Trunks dewasa sudah selesai menyisir rambutnya.

Mendengar pernyataan Bra membuat hatinya merasa hangat, mungkin inilah rasanya mempunyai seorang adik. Saat Bra menjulurkan kelingkingnya pada Trunks dewasa, gadis kecil itu menyengir, "Ayo janji."

Trunks dewasa yang tadinya kikuk, begitu melihat tawa dari sang adik ekspresinya melembut dan melingkarkan kelingkingnya di jari yang mungil itu, "Iya, aku janji."

.

.

Pagi hari telah tiba, sinar mentari yang memasuki kediaman Briefs membuat suasana semakin hangat. Seluruh keluarga Briefs mengantar kepergian Trunks dewasa yang hendak memasuki mesin waktunya. Namun sebelum itu, beberapa kata perpisahan dilontarkan oleh Bulma.

"Salam untuk diriku di masa depan, dan ini jawaban suratku untuknya," ucap Bulma sambil memeluk Trunks dewasa.

"Iya, terima kasih ibu."

"Hati-hati dalam perjalanan ya," ucap Bulma.

"Jangan lupa berlatih lagi, kalau kau ke sini lagi, kau harus sudah bisa mengalahkanku," ujar Vegeta.

"Sepertinya tidak mungkin aku bisa melebihimu, ayah," jawab Trunks dewasa sambil tersenyum.

"Peluuk! Bra ingin peluuuuk!" pinta Bra dari bawah yang mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Hahaha, sini," Trunks dewasa mengangkat Bra dan memeluknya.

"Ingat janji kita yaaa," ucap Bra sambil memberikan kunciran berbentuk cherry, "ini untuk kakak, dipakai ya."

"Hahaha, terima kasih," begitu Trunks dewasa menerima kunciran itu, ia langsung memakainya di depan Bra untuk menyenangkan hati sang adik.

Terakhit, Trunks dewasa menatap Trunks yang berdiri menatapnya balik. Trunks melangkahkan kakinya dan meberikan kepalan padanya, "Saat kau berkunjung ke sini lagi, akan kupastikan aku lah yang lebih kuat darimu."

Ucapan Trunks membuat Trunks dewasa tersenyum bangga, begitu pula Vegeta yang diam-diam tersenyum di balik ketusnya itu. Trunks dewasa menempelkan kepalannya pada Trunks, "Kuterima tantanganmu."

Saat Trunks dewasa memasuki mesin waktu, Trunks menatapi arah kemana mesin waktu itu terbang hingga menghilang. Masih sambil menatap langit, ia berkata, "Ayah, maukah membantuku agar menjadi kuat?"

Vegeta tersenyum dengan senyuman khasnya kemudian menepuk kepala Trunks sambil berjalan, "Tidak ada kata bolos atau kutelantarkan kau."

Senyuman khas milik Trunks pun kembali sambil mengikuti langkah ayahnya. Bulma tersenyum melihat suami dan anak sulungnya kini kembali akrab seperti dulu. Ini semua berkat kehadiran Trunks dewasa, berkat kehadirannya hubungan Trunks dan Vegeta kembali normal dan Trunks dewasa bisa merasakan yang namanya keluarga utuh.

Sambil menatap langit, Bulma mengharapkan kebahagiaan yang sama untuk dirinya di masa depan itu.

.

.

"Aku pulaaang."

"Oh, Trunks. Bagaimana keadaan orang-orang di masa lalu?" tanya Bulma dengan rokoknya dan mesin-mesin di sekelilingnya.

"Sangat baik, tapi aku tidak sempat bertemu dngan Goku dan yang lainnya. Ibu tahu, aku sempat latihan bersama ayah, dan saat ini … kalian mempunyai anak perempuan yang sangat cantik," jawab Trunks sambil membuka jaketnya.

"Wah, anak perempuan ya? Tidak kusangka aku bisa melakukan itu lagi dengan Vegeta, hahaha," ujar Bulma sambil tertawa.

"Dan ini, surat balasan dari ibu di masa lalu."

Bulma menerima surat itu dan membacanya. Dia mengangguk ketika membaca kalimat demi kalimat yang tertera di surat itu. Namun saat sampai di kalimat terakhir, Bulma tersenyum … namun senyum ini mengandung arti yang mendalam sehingga tanpa sadar ia mengeluarkan air mata.

"Ibu, ada apa?" tanya Trunks yang khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku … hanya bahagia," jawab Bulma yang memperlihatkan isi surat tersebut dan selembar foto. Foto Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks dan Bra di masa lalu yang di ambil di depan ruang gravitasi. Saat Trunks melihat kalimat yang ditunjukan Bulma, Trunks ikut tersenyum.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, keinginan ibu akhirnya terpenuhi, kan?" ucap Trunks lembut dan Bulma mengangguk.

'_Tenang saja, aku sangat bahagia kok. Aku harap kau juga bahagia di masa depan.'_

_.  
_

_.  
_

__**THE END  
**

* * *

**A/N : YeaaayyY! ini fict pertamaku loh di fandom Dragon Ball XD**

**maaf yah kalau banyak typonya, aku queen of typo soalnya, walau udah berkali-kali di cek, pasti ada aja yang kelewatan =A=**

**aahh, semoga kalian suka sama fict ini XD**

**dan memang, aku ini Trunks Lover, tapi Mirai Trunks, bukan Trunks yang di GT atau yang kecil pas lawan Bhu :p**

**okay, sampai bertemu di fict dragon ball lainnya XD**

**XoXo**

**V3Yagami**


End file.
